


Make Me Happy

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Multi, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-08
Updated: 2003-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, Pete and Chloe find new ways to feel the rush. Implied Lex/Clark. Heavy on porn, light on plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Happy

## Make Me Happy

by Ash Jay

<http://xanadu-dreams.com>

* * *

* * *

"Hey, boys? You know what would be fun?" 

They're in the cornfield now, green and gold and shining under the sun. Chloe's hair is brighter than anything could possibly be and Clark could eat her skin, tear it off with his teeth and eat it like candy. He looks at Pete and Pete is watching her too, just as hungry, with that same half-smile on his face that's been there since this started. 

"You know what would make me happy?" 

Chloe is smiling at the sky as she licks her lips. Slowly. First the top lip, then the bottom lip. Careful. Paying attention. Chloe and that attention to detail that's always been a part of her and that right now is seeming pretty hot and why hadn't he ever thought of that that before? 

That fucking lollipop is back in her hand and she's running a finger around the top of it like she doesn't know what she's doing. She stretches back like a cat and when she straightens up the lollipop is in her mouth and she finally looks at them and her smile widens. 

"You want to make me happy, don't you?" 

Clark looks back at Pete and their eyes meet and he can see that Pete isn't sure, probably has never thought about something like this, but he's looking pretty edible over there and Clark could see his bones if he wanted to but right now he's more interested in what's right on the surface, pushing against the fabric of Pete's jeans in a way that makes an image of Lex suddenly pop into Clark's mind. 

Lex smiling at him, pale and lovely and distant and all of a sudden Clark is much closer to Pete, standing right in front of him and Pete's eyes are so close and so wide and maybe just a little bit frightened and yes, that's what he wants to see. 

He's dimly aware of Chloe there, walking around them like she's getting all the angles, but Pete is trying to pull away from Clark's hands on his shoulders and its a butterfly tremble under his palms and Clark feels a rush of heat and thinks of Lex and closes his eyes. 

Pete's mouth is soft, just like a girl's mouth, Clark thinks, but tasting strange, no lipstick tastes or perfumed skin, just heat and dark and still awesome, just awesome because it's opening under his and he wonders if Pete's trying to scream but no, apparently not, because Pete's tongue is in his mouth now and Clark moans and opens wider and pulls Pete off balance and he tumbles hard against Clark. 

Clark could catch him but he doesn't so now they're both on the ground and there are sharp things poking him and someone's hands are in his hair and Pete is this amazing weight on top of him, his mouth something Clark thinks he could get used to, and then suddenly his mouth is gone and Clark blinks open startled eyes and hopes that Pete's not going to try and run away. Or maybe that would be all right, might even be fun and why haven't they never done this before? 

Pete's sitting there on top of him, straddling him, and he shifts experimentally and their cocks are rubbing together through their jeans and no, Clark decides, Pete better not try to run away because that would _not_ be fun and Clark would have to hurt him for that but oh god, fuck yes, not if he keeps doing that. 

Clark thinks he's talking now, promising Pete anything if he'll just keep moving like that, he'll kill people for him, that's fine, just keep doing that and Chloe's hair is falling over Pete's shoulder, gold on shadowed black and Chloe's mouth is pressed to Pete's mouth and Pete's eyes are closed but Chloe's are open and looking at Clark. 

Chloe's eyes on him are just making Clark harder and he sees the small pink flicker of her tongue as she bites Pete's lip and Pete groans and moves and Clark throws his head back and almost comes and he's too hot, he's burning up, there's too much between him and Pete, him and Chloe, him and Lex far away in his mansion wondering how Clark had dared to talk to him like that, maybe that making Lex hot, maybe Lex stroking that pretty cock of his while he thinks about it some more, and Clark thinks about that while Pete rocks on top of him and Chloe's hands are on the buttons of Pete's shirt, her arms coming around his shoulders, her lips on his neck, her eyes still on Clark. 

Clark moves. 

And Lex, no, Pete is under him, looking a little frightened again, just the way Clark likes him, sweet and small and frightened, his skin dark and interesting against the crushed green ground and Clark smiles at him and presses hard against him and knows that he could fuck him straight into the ground, leave a Pete-shaped hole for the farmer to wonder about, maybe even leave Pete down there, broken and crying, but Pete bucks up against him, so much more fun than a broken doll, and Clark rips the rest of Pete's shirt of and Pete's chest is so familiar but all different and now Chloe's hands are on Clark's shoulders. 

Clark turns his head towards her, not letting it stop the rocking motion of his hips against Pete's because he can't, may never be able to stop that, and Chloe's eyes are lovely, she should wear more makeup, and her mouth tastes exactly like Pete's mouth hadn't, like lipstick and perfume and sugar. 

Clark has one hand on Pete's chest to keep him down and one wrapped around Chloe's neck to hold her head still while he explores her mouth and Pete's chest feels like hot silk under his hand or maybe rubber, rubber stretched tight over something hard and complicated that's moving quick up and down and Chloe's hair is brushing Clark's fingers and she might as well be sucking on them, but he has to be careful, they're both so fragile and he likes them so much better like this, alive and moving and fuck, thrusting, and someone's hands are inside his shirt. 

He'd always thought that nipples were overrated and wondered if maybe his nipples, alien nipples, weren't like the human nipples he saw on late night porn but yes, good going, aliens, because he's pushing himself against Chloe's hand and almost goes off like a rocket when he feels her nails against the aching bits of flesh. Pete is making whimpering sounds that are less than background noise because the real music, the main event, is the soft sound of Chloe's laughter and Clark's own broken breathing. 

Pete is unbuttoning Clark's shirt and Chloe is helping him and there are so many hands on Clark and he's thinking about another pair of hands far away, maybe touching that pretty pale swollen cock that Clark loves to look at, god bless his spooky alien powers, because otherwise how would he know for sure that Lex got hard when Clark told him off and Clark should have fucked him then, no talking, just like this, right there on the barn floor where Lana visited him, maybe let Lex fuck him too, finally find out what it would feel like, what noises they would make, get a mirror and see what they would look like together and then just walk away. 

And while Clark was distracted Pete and Chloe must have been busy because there was more lipstick on Pete's mouth now and Clark's shirt was hanging loose, and Pete's hand moved somewhere at the same time as Chloe pulled the shirt away and pressed herself against Clark's back like a second skin, a Chloe coat and what the hell was going on? 

This wasn't right, this shouldn't be happening, and Clark pulls a little bit away and looks down at Pete, naked to the waist and staring up at him and smiling, and Chloe's hand is down Clark's pants, down his boxers, those sharp nails grazing the base of his cock and Clark thinks he makes a noise and light flashes through him, but this still isn't right, he has to stop it and he looks at Pete for help. 

Pete smiles wider and his arms reach up and drag Clark down for a kiss and Clark goes, because it's the last kiss, it has to be, and Chloe's hand is a tight fit in Clark's tight jeans, squeezed in against him, soft and hard and not being at all careful now and Pete tastes just as good as Clark remembered and his tongue is in Clark's mouth again. Something else, too, hard and foreign and Clark knows what it is and he smiles against Pete's mouth and he has Chloe's wrist in his hand now, holding hard, there'll be bruises, moving it up and down like her hand is just an extension of his own, except that it's not, it's so much better. 

And Clark's hips are rocking against Pete's again, Chloe's hand trapped between them, ground between them, a rock and a hard place, and she's making small hurt noises that stop when Clark kisses her, the kryptonite tucked securely in his cheek, and she tastes amazing too and it's just not fucking fair that he can't kiss both of them at once. 

Pete is matching his thrusts so well now, good boy, Clark thinks, and it's lucky that his parents like Pete because Clark is never going to let him out of his sight again, not after this, he has to always be there like he always has been, near enough to grab whenever Clark wants to feel this again, which right now Clark is thinking will be all the time, non-stop, let's really see how much they can all take, Chloe too, dressed up just like she is now, always kissing him and stroking him and Pete both at the same time, the third point of their triangle, they can all live in the barn, tie them to the rafters and take them down and play with them and fuck, oh fuck, Lex, why isn't it you? 

Clark is really making noise now, he knows that, and he can taste blood in Chloe's mouth and Pete is writhing underneath him and the fabric of his boxers is damp and tangled around his cock and Chloe's hand and there's something like a thin wire winding itself up in his brain, he can almost see it and it's Lex's eyes and Pete's mouth and Chloe's hand and if Clark doesn't come right now he's going to scream because enough is enough and he presses down harder and grinds into her hand and Pete's cock and the ground and the sky and everything and everywhere he can get contact and yes, yes, oh yes, just like that, and fuck, finally he thinks when the world empties into that something that's something like pleasure and something like pain and nothing like anything else and he's still kissing Chloe when he comes, hard and fast and violent, leaving him feeling empty and like he could climb a mountain or have Lex Luthor on his knees or anything else. 

Clark looks down and is surprised to see Pete still gasping, pushing up against him. Chloe's hand is still in Clark's jeans and he lets go of her wrist and she pulls her hand out, the faint trail of touch making him stir again, her fingers coming out pale and shining with his come and she's not going to, there's no way she's going to, but yeah, she's licking her fingers, that's definitely licking, sweet pink lips wrapped around sticky white fingers and sucking now, just like that lollipop, and she's not looking at Clark, her eyelashes are soft and black lying against her cheek and he doesn't even think she knows he's watching, this is just for her and that's pretty fucking hot right there and his cock is twitching again. And once again, Clark thinks, good job aliens, thank you so much for sending me with this awesome cock and this quick recovery time to this planet that's full of breakable fuckable humans, I owe you one, never come back for me or I'll kill you, okay? 

Pete is still squirming and Clark is starting to feel a little sorry for him and it only takes a second to get off him, leave his hips bucking at air and this horrible empty look is just starting to come over his face when Clark rips open Pete's jeans and tugs his cock out roughly. 

Pete's cock is thick and hard and dark and swollen and not at all like Lex's cock but Clark doesn't really care at this point and Chloe is still licking her fingers and Pete's cock tastes just like Pete's mouth, hot and musky and strange but not bad, not bad at all. Pete's hands are in Clark's hair and Chloe's breasts are flattened against his back and maybe if Pete fucked Chloe while Clark was fucking him that would almost be like fucking both of them at the same time, maybe, or Pete could fuck him while he fucked Chloe, lots of different combinations and Clark licks Pete's cock thoughtfully while he considers them and likes it when Pete calls his name. 

Chloe scoots in closer behind him, her legs spread open so that she's plastered against his back and Clark can feel the heat coming from her through the fabric of his jeans and her pants. And then Chloe rocks herself against Clark's ass and makes a small lost noise and it's suddenly not possible to do this slowly, no matter how fun it is to have Pete struggling to push himself up into Clark's mouth, trying to fight Clark's restraining hand so hard that he might crack one of his own ribs if he's not careful. 

Clark tongues the red kryptonite deeper into his cheek and takes all of Pete's cock into his mouth and swallows him deep and sucks hard and isn't at all surprised when Pete comes, still fighting him, his come hot and salty and bitter but still not bad and Clark swallows it and lifts his head and lets Pete's cock slip slowly out of his mouth. Clark looks down at Pete lying there so still, like his bones have melted, his eyes reflecting the wide blue sky and who would have guessed that Pete was such a good fuck? Something to remember. 

Chloe gasps, her mouth wet and warm on his shoulder, and Clark can't take much more of that, she's not getting off that easy and he moves quick and is suddenly standing up, looking down at her. Chloe looks up at him with dazed eyes and Clark sees her like a collection of details, his own wall of weird, pasted together bits of fast breath and half-parted lips and flushed skin and traces of his come at the corner of her mouth and one hand on the ground and the other between her spread legs and all together looking and smelling and sounding like someone who needs to be fucked more than they need to breathe. 

Clark looks at Pete lying there, still not moving, but smiling now, a dreamy kind of smile, and he looks back at Chloe, the one who started this whole thing, the one looking at him like she'll do anything he wants her to do and he sees an image of Chloe tied to the scarecrow cross, her clothes just a memory and a blindfold over her eyes, and she's crying out to the crows while he fucks her and Pete is watching or touching her or touching Clark or touching himself and the picture is so real that Clark can feel himself getting hard, the wire winding itself up again. 

Clark smiles at Chloe and loves how just his smile makes her whimper and push herself against her hand, rocking faster as she holds his eyes and a second later Clark's got both of her wrists and he's straddling her on the ground, pressing her back into the broken corn, holding her wrists well away from her sides so she can't touch herself, arched over her like the sky, no part of him touching her except for his hands on her wrists and his eyes on her mouth, which looks like it's still sticky with lollipop sugar and licked-off come and she'd taste like that if he kissed her but he's not going to, not yet, no matter how much she twists and tries to push herself up against him. 

Oh yeah, she's desperate for it, friction and heat and touch are her fucking gods right now and Clark drags his eyes up from her mouth and looks at her eyes, dark and dilated in his shadow and he brings his knee down in the space between her legs and nudges it against the hot damp junction of her thighs and watches her eyes go black and her eyelashes flutter and yep, those are definitely kitten noises she's making, pussycat noises, his own sweet pet pussy, grinding herself against his knee and trying so hard to get her hands free. 

Clark moves his knee away and Chloe makes a choked noise and opens her eyes and looks up at him like she still thinks she's in charge. Clark smiles at her. 

"Hey, Chloe," Clark says in a voice that sounds strange even to himself. "You know what would be fun?" 

And Chloe's eyes are wide but her mouth is smiling when Clark kisses her, and he hears the kryptonite click against his teeth and wonders how he'd look with a tongue stud, silver and red and useful on Pete's cock and Chloe's pussy. He'll have to ask Lex about that when they visit him like Chloe promised they would, later, after all the servants have gone to bed. 

Clark thinks of Lex alone in that quiet house and he can taste blood in Chloe's mouth again but she's still smiling and so is he and Pete is starting to stir and Lex is waiting for them and it's a long time until sunset. 


End file.
